


Marvel Character Oneshots

by JayStorme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Marvel Universe, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, To Be Continued, Will take requests - Freeform, food coma, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, more to come... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStorme/pseuds/JayStorme
Summary: Oneshots with your favorite Marvel characters.Requests are open. NO. SMUT.More oneshots to come...





	1. Midnight Snack [Steve Rogers]

You stretched your arms over your head and cracked your back after a long mission. You were seated in the Quinjet beside Natasha Romanoff and were on you way back to the Avengers headquarters. You were starving and it felt like you hadn’t eaten in forever. 

When the doors of the Quinjet opened, it revealed the vast night sky. It was a cloudless night and the sky was littered with stars. You inhaled the cool night air as you walked into the building with Nat by your side. You walked down the several staircases and halls to get to your rooms. You both said goodnight as she entered her room and closed the door. 

When you got inside your room you immediately kicked off your shoes and peeled off your uniform. You went in your bathroom and turned on the shower head. You took your hair out of it’s braid down the back of your head and hopped in the steaming hot water.

You stood for a while, eyes closed, letting the droplets beat down on your skin and roll into the drain. The warmth on your skin was comforting and relaxing after the tiresome mission. You relished the moment and let the heat relax you tense muscles.

Finally you emerged from the shower, putting your hair up in a towel and wrapping a one loosely around your body. It was when you went to your dresser to get into some PJ’s that you noticed the time. 

3:53 am.

You yawned and slipped into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt that read “Volleyball Champs of 2013” with the names of all your teammates back in high school. You felt tired but couldn’t shake the growling of your stomach. It sounded as if there were a deranged cat clawing inside of you. You were sure that nobody was awake so you decided to go to the kitchen and eat whatever you could get your hands on to silence the cat. 

You roamed down the hallways once again towards the kitchen. You flipped the light switch and the room seemed to come to life with the white walls and countertops reflecting the light. You waltzed over to the humongous, industrial refrigerator and scanned the shelves for something humming a song that had been stuck in your head. 

“Sam and Bucky already cleared it out.” You jumped slightly at the voice that came from behind you. You spun around to see Steve Rogers seated at the island with a spoon in his hand and a bowl of cereal in front of him. 

“Clearly.” You chuckled turning around and looking over the fridge again only to come up with nothing other than half a dozen eggs, leftovers from some sort of casterole and some orange juice. 

You closed the doors and turned towards Steve again, leaning your elbows on the island.

“I’m famished. What you got?” You asked standing on your tiptoes to see what type of cereal he was eating. He tilted his bowl towards you.

“Corn pops.” He said spooning a bite into his mouth. “Not the healthiest, I know but I’m really hungry.” He mumbled with his mouth full. You quickly retrieved a bowl and a spoon and took a seat beside him.

“I’m not a fan of Corn pops but if I don’t eat soon I’m gonna starve to death.” You said shaking the box of cereal over the bowl. 

Only two pieces of cereal fell out of the box. You shook it a bit harder and some crumbs fell out of the box.

“NO!!” You shouted dramatically and fainted over the counter. Steve laughed and patted you on the back.

“There, there.” He mock comforted and pulled out his phone. “I wonder if there are any stores open at this time. You sat up and lean over his shoulder as he scrolled through a list of supermarkets, convenience stores and restaurants that were all closed. 

After a few minutes, he found one.

“Alright, let’s go.” He said grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you towards the elevator.

“Hold on. We’re not really going at this time are we?” You tried to shake free of his grasp. But his hand held firmly onto your wrist. 

“Of course we are.” He said grinning and pushing the button for the parking garage. “We can’t have both of us die of starvation.”

“They’ll think we’re crazy, shopping at this time of night.”

“Hate to break it to you. But we kind of are.” Pointing at your outfits. It was then that you realized he was wearing a white tank top with pair of the worlds baggiest track pants. 

“We look like we’re homeless.” You and he laughed and he did a mini facepalm.

Five minutes later, you were speeding off in a sports car, with Steve at the wheel, to a store all the way across town, on a quest.

You pulled into the parking lot and the two of you jumped out of the car and ran like rabid wolves towards the store. The automatic doors slid open to reveal the heavenly glow of chips, candies, cheeses, luncheon meats all stacked onto shelves. You both ran to grab shopping carts and darted down the isles grabbing things left and right with a mountain of unhealthiness growing by the millisecond. 

You looked like a pair of toddlers that had never tasted sweets before in the Willy Wonka Candy Factory. Weaving in and out of isles passing each other packages and bags and piles of food. You even crashed into one another a few times with made you both laugh hysterically. 

After you had your carts filled to the brim, you took it to the exhausted looking cashier. She stared at the two of you in disbelief. You couldn’t tell if it was from the two of you being the world’s super heroes or the monstrous amount of things you would be purchasing. Or maybe it was both. There was a 98 percent chance that it was option C.

After you and Steve had bought everything, you immediately cracked open a chip bag and gorged yourself. 

“Hey save some for me.” Said Steve and you swatted away his arm after his attempt to snatch the chip bag away from you. 

You helped him load up the car with the loot and sped off towards the Avengers building. By the time that you had arrived, the chips were completely gone thanks to your munching. 

You both held as many bags as you could carry and brought them into the kitchen. 

Once you set out all the food on the island you both got out plates and started piling up. And after a lot “Mmmmm… so good” and “Argh I’m so hungry” both of you had finished and were in a sort of a food coma. 

“Man, now it’s hitting me how exhausted I am.” You yawned. 

“Yeah, me too.” Steve said propping his head in his hands. He looked at you and smirked.

“What?” You looked at him.

“You have something on your face.” He smiled and moved one of his hands to get it. He brushed your bottom lip to get it off and his hand lingered at you face for a couple seconds too long. He moved his hand back but his eyes never left yours. His soft blue eyes. They were beautiful. Were you just noticing them now?

He turned his head and broke the eye contact. So did you.

He sighed “I guess we should probably clean up.”

You chuckled “Hah.. no kidding.” But you didn’t make any move to clean up and rested your head down on the table in between your arms and closed your eyes.

You opened them when you heard someone snickering. You groaned and opened your eyes to reveal that it was morning. Sam and Bucky were standing across the island from you. Sam had his phone out and was sneering. Bucky had a proud smile plastered on his face.

You squinted your eyes at the bright light of day and in confusion. You looked down and realized that not only were you still in the position that you fell asleep in last night, instead of the table, your head was resting in between the shoulders of Steve. You jumped and fell backwards off the chair, startling Steve awake. 

His sleepy eyes looked up at his buddies then at the chair and then at you. You landed on your elbows and Steve stood up quickly and offered you a hand with a concerned look.

“You good?” he asked. You nodded your head and took his hand. You cheeks grew a bright red.

“Looks like you two had fun last night.” Sam winked once you were on your feet.

“Huh? Oh yea.” He rubbed his eyes awake and looked at you. You just laughed awkwardly and stumbled away to begin close containers. But the only thing running through your head was ‘Oh man what did I do’ ‘Did I really fall asleep on Captain America’ ‘Ohhhh shoot’ ‘Did he know I was on top of him’ ‘I’m gonna have to hold Sam at gunpoint for him to delete that picture’

You tried to reach a cabinet above your head to put a box into it but could reached it. Steve made his way over to help you when Sam caught his arm and whispered something in his ear. Bucky was still smiling. 

“SHhH.” Steve elbowed Sam and picked up a bag of chips and rolled it up.

“Nothing happened.” He whispered. 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Sam shrugged and started leaving the room. Bucky backed up with Sam and just gave Steve the thumbs up.

“Sorry about that.” He said grabbing the box out of your hand and putting it in the cabinet.

“It’s whatever.” You said your face still red and turned to gather the dirty dishes.

“It’s not whatever.” He grabbed your arm and forced you to look at him. “I really did have fun last night.” His eyes were serious and his smile sincere. You stared at him for a few seconds before you found the right words in your jumbled head.

“Uh.. Yeah… Me too.” You managed a small smile. He let go of your arm and you took the dishes to the sink and began to wash them.

And as he suds began filling the sink you turned to look at Cap struggling to plastic wrap a block of cheese. You smiled to yourself and finally realized something that took a whole night’s messy food expedition.

You had begun to have feelings for Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Also comment if you have any requests you want me to do in the future
> 
> \- j


	2. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles can be misleading.

There he was. Cold. Still. Dead. And there was nothing that you could have done.

You first met when you were young. He was always quieter than his brother. Weaker. Smaller. But smarter. He spend hours in the library learning about magic. He usually kept to himself, apart from being with you. He taught you how he did his magic and tricks. He tried to teach you how to do them too, even though you could never get it quite right. 

As you both grew, he confided in you, telling you he never felt equal to his brother, that he would never be good enough for his father, that he was a disappointment to his mother. Eventually, he told you that he loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, even if it was forbidden. You did not want to break the rules, however, you admitted your love for him too. So you kept it secret.

You kept him grounded. You got him out of trouble. He was always mischievous but you leaned how to outwit him. Your relationship took patience. There were times that you wanted to walk away. But you did not. You loved his smile too much. You loved his laugh too much. You loved him too much.

When he went to defeat the Dark Elves, he promised you that he would return. And he did. You were relieved that he was alive. But he lied to you. You grieved for him. He made you believe he was dead. He lied. He lied to Asgard. Pretending to be his father. He showed himself to you, but you resented him for his decisions. He never gave up trying to please you and make it up to you, but you would not forgive him until he revealed himself. 

He did. But not in the way you wanted.

An Asgardian, claiming to be the first born of the King was slowly destroying Asgard. Killing the civilians. Creating armies. You made it to the safe place but not before she killed your entire family in front of your very eyes. 

You were in anguish from losing your family. You were terrified. Fearing for your life, fearing for all of Asgard, fearing for his life. Then you regretted not talking to him for all those years. Everyone else believing him to be dead, you knowing he wasn’t. At that moment you longed for him to comfort you. He lied to you but you could not bear the thought of losing him. 

So when he finally came to the nation’s rescue on a ship, you wanted nothing more than to run into his arms. And you did. He wrapped you up in his strong arms and held you so tight, so close, you could barely breathe. He buried his head in your shoulder repeating the same words. I’m sorry. But you did not care about the past. He was safe. And alive. That was all that mattered. 

As you both watched your home explode, he held you close and he made you a promise. That you need not worry again. That you would be alright now. That you would be safe. That no harm would come to you. That you would be protected. That he loved you.

But now he was gone. His limp body being thrown down by the purple titan. A corpse. Unmoving. Lifeless. Broken like the promises.

As you closed your eyes and felt your own life slipped away, you had one thought.

Not all stories have happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment of what you thought, if you have a request or any feedback.
> 
> There are more oneshots coming... To be continued
> 
> -J


End file.
